The present invention relates to a bismuth-substituted rare earth iron garnet single crystal used as a Faraday rotator in optical circulators and optical isolators, and more particularly to a bismuth-substituted rare earth iron garnet single crystal film whose front arid back surfaces are distinguished by the colors of the antireflection films formed thereon.